


Leaders and Diplomats

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael tasks Simon with handling a werewolf problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaders and Diplomats

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Raphael Santiago/Simon Lewis, You look good with my clothes on but better with them off."

The meeting at Hardtail is going well, considering angry vampires are out in force to discuss a werewolf incident that happened in Manhattan two nights ago. Raphael gives Simon free reign to smooth things over since he reinstated his Vampire Ambassador to the Wolves status on a trial basis.

Things are positive, conversations are resulting in constructive dialogue, and cooler heads are prevailing. Simon feels like he's really accomplishing something. It's important he is successful; that he shows Raphael by restoring some of his earlier responsibilities he can be trusted again.

Then someone brings up the subject of Camille. 

All eyes are suddenly on Simon, and they aren't very friendly. It's still a sore spot among the clan that Simon helped her escape.

"Look, I was trying to keep Valentine from getting the Mortal Cup to use it against everyone, including all Downworlders. Camille had information we needed -"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing you freed her and kept Valentine from getting the Cup. Oh, wait! He _has_ the Cup. Mission _not_ accomplished," Elliott sneers.

Unrest and murmurs grow louder and drown out Simon trying to plead his case.

"Enough!" Raphael shouts. "We are not here to discuss Camille. We are here to discuss the werewolves. And we did. So just relax. Have a drink. Enjoy yourselves. Stay or don't stay. Whatever you want. This meeting is adjourned."

Simon immediately finds himself being manhandled by Raphael and shuffled off into a dark corner booth. 

"I thought it went...well?" Simon's voice rises into almost a squeak. "Until, you know, the whole Camille thing."

His shoulders are practically pinned to the seat as Raphael crowds in and stares at him intently.

"It did go well," Raphael says. "I'm actually surprised at your negotiation skills. You're a natural diplomat."

"Looks like middle school debate club finally pays off," Simon half-laughs.

The laughter gets stuck in his throat when Raphael leans in even closer. Simon has to turn his head to avoid accidentally kissing him.

"You were looking all United Nations in your suit. _My_ suit. It's kind of a turn on." Raphael smoothes his fingers down the front of the jacket and leers.

Simon swallows anxiously. He can't help it. Raphael makes him nervous. The way he watches his every move; the almost possessive tone he takes when addressing him. It's intimidating and yet Simon feels exhilarated to be on the receiving end of Raphael's desire rather than his fury.

"You look good with my clothes on. But you look better with them off."

"Oh." Simon grins uneasily at the predatory flicker in Raphael's dark eyes.

"Oh? That's all you have for me? Usually I can't get you to shut up."

"Um..."

"Um is much better than oh." Raphael rolls his eyes but smiles.

Simon chuckles. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For being awkward and...not very good at this. And never knowing the right thing to say. And not trusting you have our best interests at heart. You really care for us. You're a good leader and...What?"

The look in Raphael's eyes is so gentle and soft and open and vulnerable that it startles Simon.

"You," Raphael whispers.

"What about me?"

Raphael's answer gets lost in the sweetest of kisses; tender and yet full of passion and promise.


End file.
